The present invention relates to computer-based service delivery, and more specifically, to a rural services platform for providing services to rural locations.
In a typical census, various geographical locations are defined by their population densities. For example, the United States Census Bureau defines a rural area as open country having settlements with fewer than 2,500 residents. Areas designated as rural can have population densities as high as 999 per square mile or as low as 1 person per square mile. As much as 80 percent of the United States' population has been classified as rural. Catering to the needs of populations living in rural communities, whether they live in the United States or in other countries abroad, presents many challenges due to, for example, difficulty in physically accessing geographically dispersed populations, financial constraints in providing low-cost and affordable services, and limited communication infrastructure. In many rural locations, these populations are known to produce less income and commonly receive fewer services than their urban counterparts.
In an effort to address these concerns, many types of organizations (e.g., non-governmental organizations, or NGOs) have been established that seek to reach out to communities that may not otherwise receive the goods and services enjoyed by more densely populated communities. Oftentimes, this means traveling to these areas to work face-to-face with rural community members.